Talk:Miniature Celestial Rat
I got 1 rat on the second try out of 10 tries. :Lucky little...-- Giga†ħŕášħ 01:44, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh the irony....I bought a rat for 40k.....then went out and got one for free.....but i gave it to a good home....Shark Ranger Guy 03:20, 9 February 2008 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy Got a rat on 60 tries. Big Bow 05:14, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, they probably won't be giving them out any other way than fortunes =( [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:16, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::Got mine somewhere in the 50's out of 76 fortunes --58.161.132.1 06:32, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Why not? I mean, last year pigs ended up being given as the festival present. Big Bow 06:55, 9 February 2008 (UTC) A rat, why a rat? Maybe if was 5 feet long I'd want a rat pet but I would never consider getting a mini of this over my cuddly little moa. A pig too for that matter, it could make only lie 1 bit of bacon.--Alari 07:02, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Cuz you can see your Celestial mini a mile away. Their skin is awsome! I actually liked the pig on its own, even tho ppl considered it cheap. Big Bow 07:25, 9 February 2008 (UTC) my guess is mini rats from the celestial and the mini celestials from the fortunes—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:58, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Received 2 out of 100 opens if anyone's taking count.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 13:32, 9 February 2008 (UTC) What's the source of the cited droprate? Gaile stated it should be higher than for the Celestial Pig 2007, but if it's 0.33 it's actually lower... 213.114.237.13 16:39, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Pure luck? I got one in the first 10 fortunes I opened, then no other rat from the rest of my 133 fortunes. My boyfriend got one around his 30th fortune, and when he opened the next fortune, BOOM! another rat. About 15 fortunes later, he got a third rat >.< Khaeti 72.235.4.162 17:48, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Two rats in a stack for me -Kumdori160.23.244.253 17:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) The event is NOT gonna give rats away, gayle already said it wont be a hat or a mini given, it will be something entirelly new, which i guess for the "volatile" description it will be some sort of firework that will give lots of points for party animal track... 200 tries so far no rat, im pissed!!! :I got a rat after 80 fortunes, then spent tokens on red gift bags, which are otherwise better. 01:27, 10 February 2008 (UTC) grr... 208 fortunes, no rat, 2 of my friends got one in just 80 :I just got one. Don't know how many I took, though. But it came from the last fortune in the stack! Woo! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:27, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Mine came from the last in the stack too. 134 fortunes :) -Ezekiel 05:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Got a rat on my fourth fortune bag :/(71.82.137.61 07:33, 10 February 2008 (UTC)) :Do you mean a lunar fortune? Because I didn't think Red Gift Bags could give them. -Ezekiel 07:37, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::What? Gift bags are in 15 mins arn't they RT | Talk 07:42, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::You can get them for 5 lunar tokens right next to the collector for fortunes. -Ezekiel 07:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Bah.. used 70, no rat... friend used 6 and got 1 :C 88.115.239.115 16:31, 10 February 2008 (UTC)Force :Used 50+ .... no rat .... anet realy dropped the ball on this one .... been getting worse and worse....--XisdedOne 21:27, 10 February 2008 (UTC) BOLLOCKS! 100+ so far, not a single one, want to at least sell on of these. --Alari 05:44, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::I've opened over 500 so far, and gotten 8 Celestial Rats. My guildies hate me because I always boast when I get one. Yesterday I even got two in a row. See the Drop rate/Lunar Fortune article for my drop rate (my 1st rat wasnt recorded on there because I got it before I made the Drop Rate table), but 8 rats for me! I've even given a few away to Guildies, hopefully they dont do 5 Celestial Rats=1 Rat next year :P Khazad Guard 05:47, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::You suck, i should of at least gotton 1 by your factors :(--Alari 05:48, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::They're not even all that attractive, just little ghostly Zodiac rats. 05:49, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Duh, but people will pay a @#$%load for one after event.--Alari 05:50, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::They're going for about 20k, I don't expect that number to increase by much before GW2 comes out. 05:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Once they can no longer be got, it should--Alari 05:52, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Woot got 1 on the 31st out of 33 :P --Necrid Popsicle 09:16, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The in-game economy is only partially based on supply and demand, you know. Psychology is a large factor as well. It's going to be a while before people are willing to pay more than 20k for a rat because "that's what they used to be worth." 09:19, 11 February 2008 (UTC)